


In Under A Day

by DaydreamDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Blow Jobs, Drinking, Frottage, Human Castiel, M/M, New Year's Eve, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamDestiel/pseuds/DaydreamDestiel
Summary: New Year's Eve + Alcohol + Cas + hijinks = Dean's newly discovered bisexuality.





	In Under A Day

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [tumblr post](https://whatifdestiel.tumblr.com/post/168828320096) that I saw and had to make into a fic. Happy New Year's guys. <3

People all around him were counting down. Thirty seconds to the New Year and Dean was pretty damn close to fall down drunk. His fingertips were numb, and his head was fuzzy, thoughts sluggish. He stumbled down the hallway, half in search of a bed to pass out on and half-hopeful he'd find a chick who wasn't already spoken for to kiss in the next few seconds.

Sam and Jess's friends seemed to mostly be couples. Part one of the reason Dean was so intoxicated. All the mushy-happy people put him on edge. When Sam had invited him to a college party, Dean's expectations had been simple: lots of booze, easy chicks and loud music.

What he'd failed to take into account was that Sam and his roommate Cas were a couple of nerds who wouldn't know what a party looked like if they walked right into one. But like the good big brother he was, Dean hadn't bailed, even when they'd broken out  _ Pictionary. _

Nope. Instead, he'd gone to town on the  _ wine bar.  _ What self respecting college party had a wine bar? Turned out drunk Pictionary was kinda fun, though Dean’s team had lost spectacularly. At least Dean'd been amused by Cas's confused expression and his way off-base guesses.

And he hadn't been alone in raiding the wine bar either, because every time he got a refill, so did Cas. Who'd disappeared just before the whole countdown thing had started.

“Twenty!” Sam's voice boomed from the living room. “Nineteen!”

He opened the door he was pretty sure was Sam's but with the way everything was tilting he couldn't be completely sure. Either way, it was dark and there was a bed in front of him that was calling his name. He shut the door behind himself and was half-way into the bed before he realized it was occupied.

\---

Dean woke up alone, head distantly pounding and a hazy recollection of the night before. There were a few gaps in his memory but with a jolt of heat in his gut, he remembered soft lips on his, a hot slide of tongue. Hands all over his back, up under his shirt and fingernails that'd raked down his back.

A lazy curl of arousal cut through his hangover when he felt a twinge from welts on his back, marks that the mystery woman whose face he couldn't remember must've left. Vaguely, he remembered grinding against whoever it was and judging from the uncomfortable dried mess in his boxer-briefs, he'd gotten off. He really wished he could remember more of it, because what he could recall was hot as fuck and he wouldn't mind repeating it. Maybe a little less drunk.

Finally he opened his eyes and blinked in the harsh glare of sunlight from the window. This was… definitely not Sam's room. Huh. Okay. So apparently he'd commandeered Cas's bed last night. He'd have to apologize for that. He grimaced at his morning breath when he let out a sigh. After brushing his teeth. And a shower. Hopefully Cas wouldn't mind too much if he borrowed some clothes too.

\---

Once he'd gotten himself cleaned up and into Cas's sweatpants and t-shirt he wandered toward the kitchen in search of water and ibuprofen. And maybe coffee.

The apartment was quiet and he wondered if that meant Sam and Jess were sleeping or out. In the kitchen he found Cas looking rumpled and tired, hands curled around a mug of steaming coffee like it was his most prized possession. He was staring off into nothing but he seemed to focus again when Dean walked in the room.

“Mornin’, sunshine.” Dean greeted with a smirk, he nodded at the hickies on Cas's neck. “Looks like you had a hell of a night.”

One of Cas's brows rose, “Hello Dean. Awfully egotistical this morning, aren't you?”

What was that s’posed to mean? Dean just shrugged. “Got any Advil?”

“Of course.” Cas said, quickly found some for him and even filled up a glass of water for him too.

“You're awfully perky this morning for someone who went glass for glass with me last night.” Dean observed. “And for someone who slept on the couch.”

Both of Cas's brows rose at that and Dean didn't know what to make of it. “I didn't sleep on the couch, Dean. I was in my bed when you crawled in.”

Huh. Maybe the timeline of Dean's memories was messed up. “Really? Man, I was so drunk all I remember is making out with that chick and passing out.”

For an awkward beat Cas just stared at him and then his lips twitched in a tiny flash of amusement. “Actually that was a man.” Dean's brows jumped up this time, a man? “And it was me.”

“It was-” Dean rubbed a hand over his mouth and tried to reconcile the ridiculously hot experience he’d been daydreaming about repeating earlier with the fact that it was Cas. 

“Me? Yes.” Cas said calmly. “This certainly explains why you didn't say my name at all last night.”

And that? Dean had to laugh at. The serious expression on Cas's face and the dry humor in his voice. There was probably some part of him that should be freaking out because this was  _ Cas _ and he was a  _ guy,  _ but… Dean'd always been pretty adaptable.

“Well, play your cards right, and next time I could definitely be saying your name.” Dean teased as he tugged the coffee mug from Cas's hands and took a sip.

Cas narrowed his eyes but he didn't snatch his coffee back, so Dean counted it as a win.

“How would you suggest I play my cards?” Cas asked as he watched Dean drink his precious caffeine without complaint.

Dean tilted his head and considered, “Buy me breakfast?”

Cas's lips tugged up in a smirk, “That easy, huh?”

Dean hummed his agreement. “For you, I guess.”

\---

Later that morning after breakfast had been bought and eaten, after they'd ended up back at Dean's place, Cas had stripped them naked between kisses that scorched themselves into Dean's memory. He'd pushed Dean back on the bed and taken his sweet time getting him riled up before he sucked him off slow and deep. Made Dean ache for release and brought him to the edge and back again and again and again until Dean was a begging writhing mess for him.

Until the only words in his vocabulary were Cas and please and he moaned them liberally. When Cas finally let him come, it was explosive. Pulse after pulse of jizz that Cas let land on his face as he worked Dean with his hand. Pleasure like a raging waterfall that just kept pounding over him until he shook with aftershocks, eyes locked on the white splashes of his come that painted Cas's face. Contrast of Cas's dark stubble just made it that much sexier.

Not long after that, Cas jerked himself to completion, didn't seem to take much just a handful of rough fast tugs and then he came, lips parted on a silent moan as he spilled over Dean's spent cock and balls. So fucking hot that Dean was half-way ready to go again. 

\---

They were cleaned off and tucked under Dean's blanket, lethargically intertwined when Dean finally regained brain function.

“God, you're hot.” He said as he pressed a kiss to the top of Cas's head.

“So are you.” Cas mumbled. “But you stole my coffee and you're interrupting my afterglow with your commentary.”

Dean chuckled, “That your way of tellin’ me to shut up and let you nap on me?”

“Yes.”

Widely, Dean smiled to himself and let his thumb run soothing circles over Cas's arm where he was holding him. So, span of less than twenty hours and Dean had nonchalantly accepted his apparent bisexuality and found someone who was capable of both blowing his mind in bed and making him laugh. Not too shabby, he thought, for a New Year's party that'd featured wine and Pictionary. 


End file.
